He's Only Human!
by Dificult Simplicity
Summary: Rouvelier has a small chat with Allen. Lavi must fix what the detective broke. But can he convince the small boy hes human? Song fic. I dont own anything


**Nami: SECONF TIME UPLOADING THIS THING!**

**Lavi: why second?**

**Nami: cause my computer had 34 viruses and shut down**

**Lavi: 3-34?**

**Allen: Howd it survive?**

**Nami: NORTON!**

**Lavi and Allen: Norton?**

**Nami: yeah its a anti virus thingy. it saved my life! T^T oh computer i missed you so much! -cries while hugging laptop screen-**

**Lavi and Allen: -.-**

**Nami: Dont leave me again, baby -kisses computer, and before you say anything this IS how i act around my computer-**

**Allen: O.O DISCLAIMER BEFORE SHE DOES ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Lavi: NAMI DOES NOT OWN DGM MAKE HER STOP!**

**Nami: I love you! your my life, love! -kisses computer again-**

(Lavi's Point Of View)

We waited in the conference room. Rouvelier was growing impatient and so was Panda. Soon I heard footstep running down the hallway, yanking open the door. A flushed moyashi-chan ran quickly to where Komui and Rouvelier were standing and bowed quickly. "I apologize for being late!" Komui just smiled softly, patting Allen on the head while whispering a small "Don't worry, at least you made it." Rouvelier just frowned and crossed his arms "Now we can finally start this meeting. Take a seat" He opened an eye which glared at Allen "Fourteenth." Allen stifined, clearly understanding where this was going. "I-I'd rather stand, s-sir." I don't know what this meetings about but when Allen stutters, something is defiantly wrong. Rouvelier just smirked evily. "Sit down, Fourteenth. Or are you defying the order?" Allen went wide eyed for a fraction of a second before sitting down.

"I believe you know what our meeting is about." Allen nodded. "So, Fourteenth, have you awakened yet?" Komui gasped and Panda widened his eyes. "That is absurd! Allen is still Allen! Look at him!" Komui yelled the loudest I've ever heard. "He looks near on the edge to me. No. He IS the Fourteenth now!" Both Allen and Komui growled but Allen was the first to speak up. "No! I am not a Noah! I'm an exorcist! I'm Human!" When Komui yelled I was shocked, but this had me drop my jaw. The polite, formal moyashi was yelling as if he forgotten how to be polite. Rouvelier smirk widened even more. "If you were human, how could you have moved the ark, let alone know the song?" Allen growled "I knew the song because Mana taught it to me! It was just coincidence that it could move the ark!" Mana, I've heard that name before. Right! He was Allen's foster father! "Mana, was the brother of the Fourteenth! He only taught you what you already knew!" Allen stepped back as though he was slapped. "M-Mana was t-the" He couldn't finish before he dropped onto his knees. "That's right, kid. Mana only cared for you since you housed his younger brother. He raised you because of his brother and nothing more!" I started to feel like I was invading a personal conversation.

"Rouvelier!" Komei was glaring daggers at the detective who just smirked in return. "I'm only telling the tru-" "You're lying…" I looked over at Allen, he was on his hands and knees. "Excuses me? I am only telling the truth, nothing more." Allen snapped his head up, rage emanate in his eyes. "YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed. "MANA CARED FOR ME, JUST ME! HE ONLY SAW ME WHEN HE LOOKED AT ME! YOU'RE LYING! HE-" Allen was cut off as a hand made its way across his face, leaving red skin in its path. "You do NOT raise your voice at me, Noah!" These words were spoken with such poison laced within. The smirk that was spread across the detectives shrunk into a frown full of rage. He kicked Allen to the floor, stepping on his face. "You have NO right! You hear me! NO right! You are just a filthy Noah! No one cares for you!" The fire that was in Allen's eye just a moment ago was drained. "No…No I'm not a Noah…I'm human!" Revelier just stepped harder. "You are not Human! You are filth! A Noah!" He removed his shoe and kicked Allen in the ribs. I went to go help him but Panda held out his arm, holding me back. Tears were falling down Allen's face, but he ignored them and quickly got up. "If t-that is a-all, I-I'll be l-leaving."

Rouvelier just sneered "Go, you filth." Allen bowed quickly then rushed out the door. It took all my strength not to smash the man's head in with my hammer. "How could you?" Rouvelier look over at a furious Komui. "That kid has already been through so much! Hou could you break him more?" He looked over at me with a fierce look on his face. "Lavi, go find Allen. Make sure he's alright." I nodded and ran out the room. I searched his room, only to find a broken mirror. Ignoring how odd that was, I ran to check to cafeteria. Seeing only Reever and Johnny discussing something scientific I ran to Lenalee's room. Seeing only, well, Lenalee I ran for Kanda's room. Halfway there I realized Allen would never go to Kanda. Then it hit me. The Ark! I quickly ran through one of the gates and searched for the Piano room. After searching through many of the rooms I found the pure white room. And sitting on the piano bench was the same moyashi-chan I was looking for. He must not have heard me open the door, since he just stared at the piano keys in front of him. Almost as if it were instincts his hands placed themselves on the white keys. Although this wasn't the song he normally played. I just remained quiet and closed the door slightly, so he wouldn't notice me. "You disappear with all your good intentions…And all I am is all I could not mention…" He sung softly while his hands still fluttered over the keys. My eyes widened when I realized I have never heard Allen sing. "Like who will bring me flowers when it's over? And who will bring me comfort when it's cold? Oh." The pace of the song picked up a little as his hands danced their way from key to key. His mouth was pressed into a thin line before he continued louder. "She took a plane to somewhere out in space. To start a life and maybe change the world. See I never meant for you to have to crawl. No I never meant to let you go at all." He must be singing about Mana. White hair covered his face as he played, covering his eyes. "Oh no, Oh no. Don't ever say good bye!" His hands moved a little faster going with the pace of the song. His shoulders were shaking a little but he kept playing along, never once going out of key. "See my heads aches from all this thinkin', Feels like a ship, God, God knows I'm sinkin'. Wonder what you do and where it is you stay, These question like a whirlwind, They carry me away."

He looked over his shoulder to the mirror that filled one of the walls. Still not breaking the key, he smiled softly at the reflection. "And I said who will bring me flowers when it's over. And who will give me comfort when it's cold. And who will I belong to when the day just won't give in, And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins, oh oh, oh love. Yeah, don't ever say good bye." His hands froze over the key board. He slowly moved his hands over the keys again, changing the entire pace of the song. He looked as though he was going to collapse right on the piano. "I said, I'm only human. I said I'm only human." His hands picked up, following the new tempo of the song. A few tears started to slide down his face. I was about to run in and hug him but he interrupted the thought by singing even louder than before. "I said I'm Only Human! I said I'm Only Human! I said I'm Only Human! I said I'm Only Human! A Human! A Human! A Human!" He slammed his hands onto the piano, tears were flooding his face. He feel down to his knees and looked over at the mirror again, shoulder shaking. "I'm only human…Why can't they realize…IM NOT YOU!" He screamed at the mirror. It was then and only then did he notice me. He stood there with pure shock on his face, his hand reached up to cover his gaping mouth. Those silver eyes stared at me before turning to a sad grey and the hand dropped. "You believe me, huh? You know I'm not a Noah, Right Lavi!" Tears formed in his eyes again. "I swear! I'm human! Not a Noah!" I was shocked to say the least. Rouvelier! He hurt poor Moyashi-chan this much? Ooh once I tell Kanda he's gonna get it. I sighed and stepped forward to hug Allen but he flinched away. "You believe me…right?" I smiled a reassuring smile "Of course I do. Your more human than half of the people I've ever met." His eyes still held the fear so eminant in them a while ago. How was I going to get him to beleive me? Then an idea hit me. "Hey Allen want proof your human?" He nodded as more tears formed in his eyes. I smiled and leaned in. More tears feel from his face. But i could tell they were of joy. I hugged his neck as I deepend the kiss. But alas, our lips had to part for that stupid thing known as oxygen. "Your human, Allen. And nothing Rouvelier says will change that fact." He smiled for the first time since this morning. "Lavi. Thank you. I love you, Lavi." I smiled back. "Yeah, I love you too." Your only human...and someone needs have another when the day wont give in.

**Nami: Omr MY FIRST YAOI ENDING!**

**Allen and Lavi: O.O why us?**

**Nami: cause Laven is cute~~~**

**Allen: umm so does that mean...-blushes-**

**Nami: YES YOUR OFFICIALLY OUT OF THE CLOSET! -sees a bunny- OI! PLOT USAGI! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!**

**Lavi: O.O get more than two reveiws and she wont (probably) kill the bunny**


End file.
